Conventionally, there has been known an illuminance sensor setting device that includes: an illuminance sensor that detects ambient illuminance and controls a lighting apparatus so as to light up or extinguish the lighting apparatus in accordance with the ambient illuminance; and a setting unit to perform various operation settings of the illuminance sensor (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The illuminance sensor is attached in the vicinity of the lighting apparatus provided on a ceiling or the like, and the setting unit is provided separately from the illuminance sensor. If the ambient illuminance has reached an operation illuminance set by the setting unit, the illuminance sensor lights up or extinguishes the lighting apparatus.
In the illuminance sensor setting device, since the illuminance sensor and the setting unit are provided separately from each other, it is not necessary to approach the ceiling or the like for, for example, setting, changing, or confirming the operation illuminance. Thus, work for setting or the like is facilitated.